


Same time, completely different place

by thewaterflowing



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaterflowing/pseuds/thewaterflowing
Summary: “There’s probably a parallel universe with another Isak and Even that are lying down, just like this… Only that, there’s a different colour on the curtains or something…” – Not exactly. (In which some things are different, but some others are the same)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, this was my NaNoWriMo project this year hehe, ok, it's very far from being anywhere near 50k words (and there might be some mistakes here and there), but look, I hope you enjoy :)

            This time - though it might technically be the same - it was quite different. The colour on the curtains hanging from both sides of the window was a bright and warm yellow. The kind that, no matter how shitty the weather might be outside (and god knows how absolutely terrible it can be in Norway), makes you feel like the sun is almost caressing your cheeks with its rays, comforting you like a distant but present friend. Emphasis on almost. It’s not really, though. It would be too good to just count on the curtains’ colour for that…

 

            It was all Eskild’s idea. Once he had set a foot in the apartment, he had decided he would be in charge of the decoration and the fact that this very room wasn’t “well oriented” (or something like that), according to him, was a good enough reason for him to be the most involved. Even though, it would end up not being his actual room. He hadn’t really cared what the others were thinking, and said-others had let him do whatever he wanted, the same way they had resigned themselves to the fact that they were about to live with Eskild as a roommate for the next year. Besides, he wasn’t that bad. There were worse out there. Both Linn and Noora knew that. Also, his enthusiasm and kindness were contagious, no matter how annoying it could get to have someone constantly moving, constantly smiling and talking around them.

 

            The curtains were pulled, covering the window. Outside, the weather was an odd mixture of pouring rain and light. Not from the shining sun or anything. Just light, which was going through the yellow curtains and illuminated the room, creating a rather dull atmosphere in the room. The heavy drops were banging with continuity against the pane. It was the only music playing. The rest of the room was wrapped in silence and quiet breathing.

 

            The room wasn’t particularly cold, but still, they were wrapped in a blanket, wrapped in each other, really. Forehead against forehead, exchanging lazy kisses from time to time, talking about the most random, sometimes deep, sometimes the lightest of stuff. They were so comfortable with each other: perks of having been friends before finally admitting there was something more here, between them. And there had been ever since they had first laid eyes on each other. They couldn’t lie about it anymore. They hadn’t even tried to deny it when one of them had finally made the first step. It had all felt like the most natural and normal development to their relationship, even though no one but them knew about it.

 

            The door was definitely closed, even locked, in case Eskild, in a moment of overflowing enthusiasm, decided he really needed to talk to someone. They were fully aware that keeping the door locked made it look unnecessarily suspect, they could have kept it just closed and pretended they were just two friends cuddling to stay warm just in case _someone_ (Eskild. who else?) were to walk in. But they weren’t sure how believable it was. Besides, the fact that they had snuck in last night, trying their best not to make any sound, not to start laughing for no reason in-between fast kisses, because of the adrenaline still pumping through their veins; well, that fact wasn’t helping their “everything about us is platonic” case.

 

            (Almost) No one had any idea about them liking each other in any other way than platonically, whether it was before or after they had themselves realised the feeling was mutual. Not even their closest friends, no one had caught it, no one had noticed the quick glances they were throwing at each other, more often than they used to. They didn’t really want anyone to know either; they weren’t ready for the questions, the looks, and the judgments. They weren’t sure where those would come from, but they were certain there would be some.

 

            They were staring in each other’s eyes, gladly drowning in the whole other universe that existed between them, when it was just the two of them. They were, from time to time, separating their intertwined fingers to caress each other’s skin, as a sort of reminder that this, them here together, was real and not some kind of illusion.

 

            A knock on the door suddenly interrupted the peace and quiet in the room. They both sighed, guessing it could only be Eskild. That man just had the perfect timing, it seemed. They looked at each other, rolling their eyes, but still with a wry smile.

 

            “What is it?!”

 

            “Are you just going to stay in there all day?” Eskild asked.

 

            “I’m sleeping!”

 

            “Okay…” Eskild’s tone almost made them feel guilty for not telling him the truth. Almost. “Whose shoes are in the hall?”

 

            “Those… Uh, those are Eva’s, I borrowed them!” It was only half true, but it was already good enough. Noora’s eyes met Eva’s and in them, she could see perfectly that Eva was trying really hard to not start laughing at the lame justification Noora had come up with. _As if_ , she would borrow Eva’s shoes!

 

Thankfully, Eskild didn’t ask any more questions and just went with it: “Okay!”

 

            The girls waited a few seconds to hear Eskild’s steps go away, back into his room. They heard the door close and then, they started giggling happily. Eva pulled Noora closer, held her tight against her chest, something she had wanted to do for such a long time, and softly dropped a little kiss on the tip of Noora’s nose.

 

            “Ever since I came back, Eskild’s been acting like a babysitter.” Noora mumbled, her face buried in Eva’s neck.

 

            (By the way, Eva wouldn’t tell Noora, but she was relieved they had come back to the apartment the night before soaking wet because of the heavy rain, and that they both had had to take a shower, and especially, _take their make up off_ , before getting into more comfortable clothes. Because if they hadn’t, Noora would probably still be wearing her characteristic bright red lipstick, and it would be all over Eva’s clothes, face, neck, well, basically every inch of her body whether dressed or not. Instead, she was probably getting, right at this very moment, several hickeys she could very easily cover with her scarf.)

 

            “That’s because he’s a good friend, and he was pretty sad to not have you around for so long.” Eva replied gently while mindlessly caressing Noora’s hair, she still couldn’t believe how absolutely soft and beautiful it was from up close, flowing between her fingers like a golden river.

 

            “He believes I’m still upset over William…”

 

            “Aren’t you? After all, I’m just a rebound, I know, I’ve made peace with it.”

 

            As Eva sighed dramatically, Noora playfully punched her arm and retorted: “Shut up, you know very well I literally came back for you.”

 

 

            And it was the truth. When Noora had left the country to follow William, Eva had felt way more upset than she would have been supposed to. And she had tried to fill the void, which was too big to be filled by her other friends’ presence. Nope. Neither Chris, nor Vilde, or Sana had managed to make her feel better. They had had no idea that she was feeling down though, they wouldn’t have been able to tell, Eva had been very good at wearing her huge smile every time they had met.

 

            One night when she was out partying, after having drunk a bit too much as she usually did, she had come across Penetrator Chris. For a second, she had thought it would be a bright idea to hook up with him, but the very second their lips had brushed; it was as though she had sobered up, she had felt nothing, zilch; and she had immediately left the place.

 

            The next day, with the worst hangover she thought she had ever experienced, she had called Noora for their daily facetime. Noora, all the way from London, had noticed something was off about Eva. They had talked, and talked, and talked, and talked. Until eventually, Eva had broken down and come clean about the feelings she had been harbouring for Noora for longer than she had been willing to admit. Back then, her heart had started beating so fast she had seriously feared it would jump out of her chest at any given moment.

 

            She had been so scared to see the other girl’s reaction that right after saying what she had to say, she had hung up, activated the airplane mode and switched off all her means of communication. On her computer, she had avoided facebook, instagram, basically everywhere she could be reached by her friend. She had been terrified, curling up in a ball on her bed, wrapped in her blanket, unwilling to leave her room or see people.

 

            Eventually, a day later, a knock on her window had interrupted the train of her sad thoughts. She had looked up and seen Jonas, holding his phone, showing her he was currently chatting with Noora. Her eyes widened and her curiosity awakened, she had opened the window, allowing the both of them to come in.

 

            Strangely, the three of them talking hadn’t been as weird as either of them would have thought. On the contrary, it was open and understanding, what some would call a safe space.

 

            Jonas had let Noora tell Eva that she had broken up with William because she had feelings for her, at no point had she mentioned what she had been told the day before, as she didn’t want to throw Eva under the bus in case she didn’t want Jonas to know. Though, there was nothing to fear from him, as he had deduced a while ago that Eva was bi, but he had never said anything. He listened to them talking for a bit, with a large smile on his face, as the supportive ex-boyfriend and now best friend that he was. He had left the room for a little while to let them talk by themselves, to figure out what they would do. Eva could still remember the exact moment, the exact tone used, and her exact feelings and thoughts, when Noora had said the words: “I want to give this a chance.”

 

            A week later, Noora was back in Oslo and the rest was (still secret) history.

 

 

            “We could start telling now, don’t you think? I mean, at least Eskild and the girls?” Eva looked down at Noora who was holding on to her, wrapped in her arms, and lost in her own thoughts.

 

            “I guess you’re right… We probably could…”

 

            “You’ve been back for long enough, William will not take it personally, who cares about his feelings anyway…”

 

            Eva pulled Noora closer - if it was even possible considering how close they already were - she knew how uncomfortable thinking about William was to Noora, and she was sorry she had to pronounce his name, but not saying it made it seemed that he was in some sort of way like Lord Voldemort, and no, it was far from being the same. William was just a human who Noora happened to have dated for a few months before eventually calling it quits, for Eva. Even though he had no idea Eva was the main reason, he had just been told that Noora wasn’t comfortable being alone in London and that she was missing her friends too much, which was also true.

 

            Without saying a thing, Noora grabbed her phone and a couple of seconds later, the familiar ringtone of a facetime chat was ringing. It only took a few seconds more for the person on the other end to answer. Within this short time, Noora had placed the phone so that Eva and her were both in the shot, cuddling, leaving no ambiguity. Esklid eventually replied, looking at the both of them intrigued and a bit surprised.

 

            “We’re dating!”

 

            “She’s with me! I’m taking care of her now!” Eva smiled, as Eskild was slow clapping, halfway between pride and shock.

 

            “I knew there was something fishy with the shoes!”

 

* * *

 

 

            The quiet of the room was interrupted at random times by the sound that damn app made when you were either swiping left or swiping right on people-you-didn’t-know’s profiles based on their looks and the few words they would sometimes use to describe themselves. Keeping the sound was entirely useless, but it was a well thought out thing, as it would inevitably attract the right people around him’s attention. Indeed, it was really a matter of second until he was no long alone sitting on the sofa.

 

            “Are you seriously doing this without me? Damn, I thought we had a deal!”

 

            Isak looked over at his best friend in the whole world, who was pretending to take the knife out of his back from Isak’s betrayal. He smiled, constantly pleased by how comfortable they both still were around each other.

 

            He had never expected for their friendship to go so smoothly after Isak had come out to Jonas – not that he expected a terrible reaction either, it was a weird feeling, a strange hesitation, he couldn’t completely grasp – a few months ago when he had felt like he was safe and could confide in him. It had taken everything he had to finally be able to say the words. Even though he was pretty confident he would encounter nothing but support, he still had a couple of doubts, which had vanished as soon as Jonas had looked at him and had just given him the most genuine of smiles.

 

 

            In fact, Isak had had a plan. He had decided one day that he felt ready to tell his best friend, he felt safe enough. He knew he could trust Jonas with anything. He had tested the water beforehand, sounding purposely judgmental towards guys who seemed gay to him, to which Jonas had only replied with confusion. It wasn’t Isak’s best idea, far from it… But it was somewhat reassuring and, truth be told, he hadn’t really thought of any other, more subtle, way.

 

            So, the next time Jonas had invited him over to play video games, he had waited for Magnus and Mahdi to leave before sitting down with his best friend and finally telling him what was up with him. It was on this very couch they were sitting on at the present moment. Back then; they were however, for some reason, much further away from each other than they were right now.

 

            There was a silence and, though he was feeling as if his heart was about to burst out of his chest and his hands suddenly felt really cold and sweaty, Isak had seized the opportunity: “Jonas, I’ve… I’ve been meaning to tell you something.” He started fidgeting as if he had no longer control over what his hands were doing. He could feel Jonas staring at him, but he was focused on his hands, on how his fingers felt and trying to keep them from moving so much.

 

            “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

 

            Isak nodded slightly as a response, of course he knew, he had never doubted he could be open about anything with his best friend. But more than a question of talking to Jonas, it was a question of saying the words out loud to someone else for the first time. He had practiced a bit, it hadn’t always gone well, even just in front of the mirror. Some times, he had bursted into tears, others he hadn’t been able to get the words out, but still, a couple of times had gone well.

 

            His eyes started to vaguely stare at the space in front of him. “You know how I’ve been rather weird lately?” He paused. Taking a deep breath. Hoping this would show he didn’t really want to be interrupted at that moment, otherwise it would never come out of his mouth. “It’s because I’ve… I’ve figured something out and I just...”

 

            He paused. He felt Jonas’s look rest on him for a few seconds, but he wouldn’t make eye contact. Jonas didn’t say anything, he didn’t want to interrupt his friend while he was so obviously trying to say something that wasn’t the easiest for him to express. Thankful for the respectful silence, Isak carried on: “I think I like guys…”

 

            The words finally out of his mouth, he held his breath for a second, but before Jonas could say anything, he quickly added: “It’s not like I’m into you or every single guy, it’s just…” Well, it was partly a lie because Isak had definitely had feelings for Jonas, he really had. They still weren’t completely gone, but they weren’t as strong as they had been anymore. It was both a relief and somewhat sad.

 

            Finally, after what had felt like forever and a half, he decided to see what Jonas’s reaction was. He couldn’t really bear the silence and the uncertainty anymore. So he turned his head towards his friend and encountered nothing be a truly friendly face, lightened up by a kind smile that was going from his lips to the brightness of his eyes. Isak wasn’t exactly surprised by this reaction, but he still kind of was. He hadn’t expected the expression of genuine happiness to be all over Jonas’s features. “I’m glad you’ve decided to tell me, you know that whatever happens, if you need to talk about anything, anyone, I’m here. I’m always here for you Isak.”

           

            Isak didn’t know what to answer, he was already feeling overwhelmed, a lump in his throat. Jonas noticed, so he changed the subject and immediately challenged to a new round of video games. And ten seconds later they were back to talking about things lightly without a care in the world.

 

            Over the course of a few weeks, Isak gradually grew more and more comfortable with the subject, largely helped by how chill his friend was. Jonas even made him swear they’d do the swiping on tinder together so that he could help him find a Good Guy.

 

            Isak had also eventually come out to Magnus and Mahdi. He hadn’t thought they would react badly, but he hadn’t expected the level of support they had showed him either. After trying to find a label for Isak and failing because Isak himself didn’t exactly understand everything that was going on, they had expressed how ready and enthusiastic they were at the idea of going to a gay club with their friend someday. They were sometimes even arguing to figure out which one of them would be the best wingman in such a context. The “argument” still hadn’t been solved, as they had not gone to any gay space yet.

 

 

            “Seriously dude, I thought you were a man of your word!” Jonas protested, sitting hastily next to Isak to get his say on the boys his friend was swiping left or right. The only answer he got was a shrug and silence. So he just settled in on the sofa, keeping a vigilant eye on Isak’s phone who was quickly swiping left… Left… Only left. “Hey!! It’s not by refusing every single guy that you’re going to find the man of your life, Jesus!” He exclaimed, trying to grab his friend’s phone from his hands. Alas for him, Isak was fast enough to keep his phone out of Jonas’s reach. He gave up without too much of a fight and just frowned, intrigued. As a reply, this time, Isak sighed with a smile while putting is phone away in his pocket.

 

            “Guess it’s time I tell you.”

 

            “Tell me what?” Was it even possible for Jonas to have his brows any more furrowed? It was a rather good question, the answer to which was very unsure.

 

            “I don’t really need this app anymore you know… I’m kind of seeing someone.”

 

            Jonas’s features suddenly relaxed as he blinked multiple times. Too many. “How come I’m only being told about this now?”

 

            As he did every time he was nervous, Isak looked away and stayed silent for a bit. Some might think he was building suspense, but it wasn’t quite that. “I don’t know, I just wanted to be sure I liked him and he did the same, you know.”

 

            “Hey, no worries, I get it.” Jonas smiled. “What’s his name? Do you have a picture? I mean… If you don’t mind me knowing that kind of info of course.” He knew Isak wasn’t always comfortable doing the dating app thing with him by his side. He was aware his friend was kind of afraid he might out people to Jonas against their wish. He knew how scared Isak had felt when he had first started using it while not being comfortable with himself yet. But Jonas had promised to never mention any of the guys Isak was talking to anywhere else but this room. And Isak trusted him. More than anyone else.

 

            “It’s okay he’s proudly out. His name is Even.” A light smile appeared on Isak’s face as he was looking through his phone for a picture, which he was carefully tilting so that Jonas couldn’t take a peek at it. He eventually found one he showed his friend. Even was a blond guy whose hair looked rather magical at first glance… Jonas also noticed how the dude was wearing at least for the photo a flannel shirt that clearly belonged to Isak. Also, he was playing on the PlayStation and seemed really focused. “It was Fifa.” Isak answered the question Jonas didn’t even need to pronounce.

 

            He contained himself to avoid asking the real question. The question that could make or break his friendship with his best friend’s boyfriend. The million-dollar question that was: which team had Even chosen? Yet, Jonas didn’t want to rule out the guy too soon based on that only fact... Some people, including Isak and Eva, had definitely told him before that he _couldn’t_ do that, to anyone. Though he was convinced, the team choice on Fifa could definitely be a very serious deal breaker in his eyes. “He’s good-looking though!” Jonas added; to which Isak responded with a little chuckle.

 

* * *

  

            They were all gathered. And “ _all_ ” was, really, definitely all of them. The entire Kosegruppa. (Plus a few extras.) They were all at Eva’s place, which was the most convenient place to have a party free of adults, so that they would have the space and the freedom to drink alcohol. Vilde had decreed it would be a karaoke night even if not everyone had agreed with her. ”Not everyone” was actually the very large majority. But who was naive enough to believe they could contradict Vilde Lien? The right answer was obviously: no one.

 

 

            She had arrived hours early only to find out the house locked and empty. She had had to wait for a while, sitting outside the door, frantically calling Eva over and over again, leaving several voicemails, reminding her about the party and how there were so many things to prepare and she needed to have time to do it all before the arrival of anyone else. Though, what had probably felt like hours to Vilde, had only been, at worst, thirty minutes.

 

            Eventually, she saw Eva walking down the street. Except, unlike expected, Eva wasn’t alone, she was actually arm in arm, laughing out loud, with Noora. Vilde immediately stood up and ran up to the two girls who instantly parted at the sight of their friend.

 

            “Eva, why didn’t you answer my calls?” Vilde asked quickly after hugging both of her friends and accelerating the pace to get to the house as rapidly as possible. She had a lot to do to get the place ready to receive the entire Kosegruppa.

 

            “You didn’t call m–“ Eva started to say before grabbing her phone and noticing the 21 calls, the 16 voicemails and the 17 text messages. “Oh I’m so sorry Vilde! I didn’t hear it.”

 

            “Mh. Ok, but can you hurry, we have to get so much ready!” She pressed as Eva was unlocking the door while glancing at Noora with a smile. “Why did you come early and not at the same time as the others?” She asked Noora.

 

            “Just wanted to lend a hand and be with two of my favourite girls for a bit before the rest arrives!” She shrugged, holding the door opened for Vilde.

 

            Vilde soon demonstrated that she hadn’t come early to chill out and have fun with her friends. She had things to do. Things to prepare both Eva and Noora hadn’t even thought were possible or necessary for a party. They had mostly looked at Vilde installing everything as she was convinced no one could do it better than her, especially without her supervising.

 

 

            A couple hours later almost everyone had arrived. They all had a cup in one hand, if not in both. Vilde had already sang a couple of songs with Chris singing as the choir next to her. Sana was looking at this spectacle, paying a close attention, amused.

 

            As for Eva and Noora, they were on door duty to get everyone inside until the whole Kosegruppa had arrived. Eva had had a couple of drinks already but even if she would’ve really enjoyed fooling around and making out with her girlfriend, neither of them was feeling comfortable enough just yet to do so knowing people could easily see them. Especially since they were also in the middle of conversations. They were just looking at each other from time to time, tipsy Eva was kind of trying to make out with Noora with her eyes though. As a response, from a meter away, Noora was rolling her eyes with a smitten smile.

 

            Their eye contact suddenly broke when Jonas bursted in between them to hug them both. “Heeey! Look who’s here!” Right behind him, Mahdi, Magnus, Isak and a guy they didn’t know, came in. They all clearly had had a pre-drink and were definitely ready for some more.

 

            “Who’s that?” Noora asked Jonas after the other boys had passed them to get into what Vilde would’ve called the _heart of the party_. She was talking about the tall blond boy she had never seen before. And as she saw he was actually holding Isak’s hand, she heard Jonas reply: “Isak’s boyfriend, Even. He’s cool!”

 

            “Isak’s gay??” Eva said, louder than she had thought her voice would be, then she carried on more quietly “And you didn’t tell us??”

 

            “I don’t actually know if he is, I just know he likes boys... And why would I have told you about him? I mean, I didn’t tell him about you two!”

 

            Noora and Eva looked at each other. Jonas seized the opportunity and slipped away, leaving them just staring at each other in silence for a few seconds. He still looked over his shoulder to see if they were eventually moving: they indeed were, they were heading towards another room to be alone to talk, probably. Or make out. Who knew? Certainly not Jonas. And he wasn’t that interested in finding out.

 

            He grabbed a beer and before joining Isak and Even who were busy kissing in a corner, he looked around the room until he made eye contact with Mahdi who rolled his eyes so hard he could probably see his skull. He was a few steps behind Magnus who was desperately trying to hit on Vilde, with very little success, to say the least. He was naively thinking she was playing hard to get, rather than genuinely not interested in him, he didn’t mean any harm and she didn’t know how to kindly reject him once and for all. Jonas and Mahdi shrugged at each other from across the room.

 

            He eventually stopped looking at the disaster that was happening over there to finally get back to his best friend who had finished (for now) making out with his boyfriend. He was strangely proud of how comfortable Isak had grown, that’s all he had ever wanted for him and he was glad he could witness it. He was also happy Even was Isak’s boyfriend, because, not only was he proudly out, but also he had not pressured Isak into anything. If Jonas was perfectly honest, he had to admit he was impressed with how good the communication was between the two of them.

 

            All three of them started to talk about random things, until the conversation slowly drifted towards video games in general, and Fifa in particular. Isak side-eyed his best friend, fully aware of what was about to happen. He didn’t even try to prevent it, because he just knew it would happen at some point…

 

            “Which team do you usually go to on Fifa?” Jonas was acting all disinterested when he really was not.

 

            Even laughed, “Isak warned me you’d want to know and would probably be disappointed in me.” He then whispered the answer to Jonas’s question.

 

            Instinctively, Jonas took a step back, shocked, his wide-opened eyes going back and forth, between Even and Isak. “How could you? And how could _you_ let that happen?”

 

            “Told you!” Isak simply replied with a smug smile.

 

            Jonas was about to protest when in the corner of his eyes; he saw Eva and Noora rushing into the room. Noora went next to the karaoke machine, waiting for the girl who was very badly singing to finish her song. While Eva, who looked puzzled joined Jonas.

 

            “Did something happen?”

 

            “Not really, we were just talking about letting more people know about us and suddenly she just came in here. I think she’s going to sing??”

 

            “She just decided to sing at that moment?” Jonas raised an eyebrow before sipping some of his beer. He got no reply from Eva. She was staring at Noora who was grabbing the mic, visibly ready to sing.

 

            It took only a few seconds for Eva to recognise the music. How could she not? She was definitely able to recognise one of her favourite songs from her favourite British girlband, even in the loudest crowd, or underwater, or as a distant song playing in parking lot.

 

            Noora started singing. And when she did, there was not the slightest moment of hesitation or shyness (unlike what had happened in the well-known movie across all universes, high school musical).

 

            When she was feeling comfortable enough, Noora was a performer. She would sing with her entire body, especially with her arms and hands for dramatic effects. So now, it only made sense that she had her eyes set on Eva, a smile on her face, and it only felt right to point at her when she finally reached the chorus: “ _All my life, you stood by me, when no one else, was ever behind me, all these lights, they can’t blind me, with your love nobody can drag me down!_ ” To which Eva enthusiastically replied “ _NOBODY NOBODY!_ ”

 

            Beside her, Jonas was looking at the exchange, amused. More people had come into that room and had started dancing. That was just the effect Noora’s soft voice had on everyone.

 

            “Why is Noora singing to you about love?” Eva heard Vilde ask her, genuinely lost.

 

            “I’ll tell you when she’s finished, don’t worry.” She replied, unable to take her eyes off of Noora, a smile so bright on her face. The red on her cheeks was, not only, a sign of the alcohol she had had, but it also because of the pride and love she was feeling towards Noora at this moment, it was rather overwhelming.

 

            The song eventually came to an end and Noora left the mic to someone who was going to try to be even half as good as she had been. She practically ran to Eva, and tenderly kissed her in front of their friends. Sana and Chris high fived and Vilde just watched them, a wide smile growing on her lips.


End file.
